Where in The World Can I Turn and Look To?
by The Perky Pixie1
Summary: I haven't written enough of the story yet to have a proper summery. Takes place just after the movie. PG for now. R in later chapters.


Disclaimer: Sarah, Jareth, and most of the inhabitants of the Laybrinth belong only to the Great Ones . I'm just borrowing them for a bit. I'll give them back when they're done. Saidion, Erkeni, Milyiaza, and Cheolia are my own characters. Quotes and song lyrics used through the story are property of their respective authors.  
  
Author Note: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, so don't be harsh There might be some time in between chapters because I have TONS of summer work to do, and I volunteer on a regular basis, but I'm gonna try really really hard to please you guys by posting as often as I can, if that is what you wish. Glitter Kisses and to all the wonderful people who are willing to review my story.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The room was dark. No cozy fire crackling in the fire place, no oil lamps to accent the room's lavish furniture, no candles to cast a ghastly glow on the room's single habitant, who hid within the shadows. The silhouette didn't move, but before it, a beautiful crystal danced and spun. Despite the lack of light, the crystal sparkled and shimmered, as a reminder of the magic that was held within.  
  
Long, graceful hands began to weave the figure's hair into an elaborate braid as it's eyes sought out images in the crystal. After minutes of only smoke and glitter clouding and swirling around the orb, the silhouette let out a small, feminine sigh. So, he wanted to be alone, to remain hidden from prying eyes. With a thought, the crystal was sent flying into the black fireplace, shattering into thousands of pieces and accidently igniting a small fire. At the sudden intrusion of light, the now visible woman tried to cover her sensitive eyes, which may as well been as clear as her crystals. She hadn't meant to light the fire, and momentarily considered extinguishing it. But the feeling of warmth permeated her, and she banished the thought, closing her eyes before removing the arm that shielded her face, and lied back in her plush armchair.  
  
If anyone were to walk in the room at that moment may think that the woman was submerged in such the most peaceful of sleeps. Her fine, chocolate hair draped over her shoulders, giving her face and neck a pleasant pale look, while the fire cast a warm glow over her high cheeks. Her dark painted lips were lightly pressed together, and she breathed slowly and evenly from her pointed nose, and her elegant brow was relaxed while dark eyelashes dusted her cheeks, hiding cold crystal eyes underneath.  
  
Such a pity it was a mask she wore, even in her rest amongst the privacy of her own room. Saidion could only dream of having that kind of peace. In her mind, thoughts of swirled. She knew why he didn't want to be seen. He was thinking of her again. That girl, that child. The one who, in a number of short hours, managed to grasp the attention that she had sought after for a lifetime. Jealousy panged at her heart, making her nose twitch and her lip curl. She imagined Jareth pacing his quarters, staring at nothing in particular, letting out a sigh or murmur every few minutes. She often teased him often about his fawning, hoping it would encourage him to stop behaving so foolishly. Her jest was most often met with a scolding words and a cold glare. She'd never let him show how much his scorn hurt her, how deep the daggers that were his eyes tore into her heart. On the outside, Saidion acted as if she had grown accustom to his coldness and aloofness. She had dealt with it for years, very long years. It still hurt her though. He always held some sort of contempt for her. She did everything she could to please him, but Saidion was never able to gain his acceptance.  
  
But this mortal? What made her so great that he should want her to be near him so? He could never have her. By the rules of the Labyrinth, he could not seek her out. He shouldn't even want her, anyway. He was of the Fae, and she only a mortal. A Mortal! The thought of it was almost obscene. Any other Fae who knew the extent of Jareth's obsession would consider him a disgrace to his kind  
  
Mortals are our playthings. We don't fall in love with our toys. Why did Jareth always have to be so difficult? He needed to find some other Fae. There are any number who would fancy his company. She surely wouldn't mind if he courted one or two.. 'Or three or four, as long as they all were Fae! He never obsessed over another Fae before!' She sighed and laughed at herself for that last thought. 'I should really stop my worrying. It's not like she is going to wish her return here anytime soon after her last visit.' She grinned slightly at the memory of watching Jareth throw everything he had at her: the oubliette, the cleaners, the bog, the peach. The last memory sent her body into a cold, rigid state. Very rarely did Jareth have to distract his victim with dreams of the grand masquerade. When he did, she would, unknown to him, often join the other dancers, and through her veiled mask, get a nice look at Jareth's newest maze rat. All the mortals seemed the same, in her eyes and in his. But with this one mortal, things just had to be different. Saidion saw the way they searched each other out, the way he looked at her as they danced. And for a moment, as they began to dance, she held the same gaze as he did. This was truly her dream, to be his arms, even if the mortal didn't even realize it yet. Even after all he put her through, deep inside, she wanted to be with him.  
  
The woman stood up from her chair, putting out the small fire before opening her eyes again. Panic and horror shone from behind her clear eyes. What if she did ever want to come back? Then, she may as well be non- existent to Jareth. She'd rather be scorned than all together ignored. She just had to be sure the mortal girl never would return to her world. With pain and determination in her heart, she swore she'd never let the girl return. And at that thought, she faded away, leaving behind a floor full of glitter and smoking ashes in the fireplace. 


End file.
